Naruto and Sonic: the beginning
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: a kid frames naruto and he gets banished. soon after he meets Sonic and the two go around the shinobi nations for the emeralds. First fanfic please be nice. Focuses on filler episodes after Sasuke's betrayal.Final Chapter and sneak peak included
1. Chapter 1: Banishment

Naruto and Sonic: the beginning Chapter 1: Banishment

I don't own anything.

"WHAT"  
that was the noise you heard from the leaf village. Naruto Uzumaki was screaming bloody murder. He had been framed for a huge number of pranks over the past couple weeks. the first was painting the Hokage faces so the statues looked like they were wearing make-up. the day after was the hot springs were flooded with red dye. the latest one was drawing on Tsunade's face. Naruto tried to explain, but they,d had it. everyone had seen Naruto doing the pranks. "Naruto, you are the worst liar ever." Kakashi glared. He had been upset that Naruto had let Sasuke go with Orrochimaru. Naruto had just gotten out from the hospital from this event. the decision was unanimous, Naruto was to be banished. He packed his things and headed for the gate, after chucking his headband in the trash. After walking for a few hours, something caught his eye. he bent over and picked it up. it was an emerald. bigger than his fist. then from out of nowhere a mysterious bald man with a huge moustache and sunglasses ridding a dome like contraption appeared. "Alright you brat had over that Chaos Emerald, or else." the strange man ordered. "Or else what Ferret face." Naruto shouted. "Oh Misslewrist." the man shouted. just then a large robot with rockets for hands attacked Naruto. he dodged and launched his rasengan. the wrist and sphere were equally matched. then naruto felt a blue wind go by. it rolled into a ball and in one fell swoop, the robot was gone.  
"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG." the man shouted running away. from the smoke naruto saw a blue humanoid hedgehog. "Hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." "name's Naruto"  
the two heroes then started talking about chaos control, the emeralds, eggman, and the fact that they didn't have much money."I've got it, you and i will become ninjas for hire and go around hunting the emeralds." "not a bad idea." the speedy hedgehog said with a smile. the two shook hands. "so how do we find the other emeralds?" naruto asked. "well one emerald can lead to the next." sonic answered. naruto held the emerald in his hand and it glowed brightly . naruto looked at his map and noticed it was glowing in the direction of the land of rice paddies."well then full speed ahead." the two spike balls shouted. Leaf Village

In the leaf village kakashi was in pursuit of someone who'd just toliet papered the hokage tower. kakashi stepped on the perps back when he realized it was naruto. then a poof appeared from the culprit and it was a kid no older than 8. "alright kid who the heck are you?" "my name is koji, my father is mizuki, ever since naruto got him in jail i vowed revenge, in mere seconds he would have been given a death sentence." Kakashi then just realized naruto was telling the truth."Oh man minato-sensei would've killed me" he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The land of Rice Paddies

Naruto and Sonic: the begining Chapter 2: Journey through the land of rice paddies

I don't own anything

To reduce suspicion, Naruto had stuffed Sonic into his backpack. The furry blue hedgehog had complained most of the way. While passing through a very shifty town, Naruto thought he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw Sakura and Jiraya being chased by a mob of unusual guards. he ran out of the way and watched his former friends runnaway. "who were they?" Sonic asked. " Pervy sage and Sakura, some people I used to know before I got banished."

The duo soon reached a worse town. and decided to pass by. They were about to pass when a ninja wearing all grey ran right into Naruto knocking him down, and rolling Sonic out of the bag. they looked and it was a girl no older than Naruto. She looked up at him and cried. the two spike balls found an old temple and asked who she was."My name is Sasame Fuma, i was out trying to find my cousin Arashi who'd went with Orrochimaru after he found this strange purple gem. "Sounds to me like your cousin found the chaos emerald we're looking for, take us to the location and we'll get your cousin back." Sonic said with a smile. "BELIVE IT !!!!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto, Sonic, and Sasame were traveling trough a mountainous grge when three ninjas attacked. One had a scissor like sword, one had a basket full of spiders, and the last looked like a mole. "Alright Sasame, we've been given orders by Lord Orrochimaru to kill any leaf ninjas" Sonic charged at the swordsman with a spin dash. while Naruto hit the spider user with an Uzammaki barage. The mole man did the wierdest thing, he shedded his body and turned into a beutiful woman with buterfly wings."that's one of the wierdest jutsu's I've ever seen." Naruto shouted. She then launched a powerful blast. Naruto then came across a weird thought. he grabbed Sasame, and Sonic with their emerald in hand and shouted."CHAOS CONTROL" the three then trasported safely away. Conviently, they ported right in front of the sound village. The three then walked in and were greeted by some old friends of naruto, Gamakichi and Gamatasu. they explained that Jiraya and Sakura had gone ahead. the three raced through the corridors with the two frogs on their heels.

they soon found Sakura fighting someone who Sasame reconized as Arashi. He had preformed a jutsu that merged the three warriors from before. Naruto noticed that the chaos emerald was attacked to his chest. sonic charged forward and knocked down Arashi's leg. "Who are you?" he demanded. " Me i'm a guy that likes chili dogs and adventure, but spcifically, i'm sonic the Hedgehog." He said with his traditional thumbs up with a wink.

Naruto had picked up Sakura and noticed that Jiraya had been knocked out. Naruto then loaded up a rasengan and shot it just bellow the emerald. it dislogded and Arashi returned to normal. after that Naruto used chaos control to teleport Sakura, Jiraya, Arashi, Sonic, and himself to the Fuma Clan Tavern they said their goodbyes and headed out. soon after Sonic looked up, he smiled and saw a lage white jet. It was his friend Tails and the X-Tornado. "Sonic, i found an emerald it a couple miles that way." Tails shouted. "How old are you?" Naruto asked. " 8" Naruto hped in and they headed for their next destination, the insect grounds. 


	3. Chapter 3: insect ground hunt

Naruto and Sonic: the beginning Chapter 3 The insect grounds hunt

I don't own anything

Sakura had just woken up after being knocked out for a while. She proped up on her elbows and noticed Jiraya sleeping as he muttered."Come on ladies don't be shy." "How did Naruto put up with him." She thought. After a while she noticed a girl in all grey. " You should be thankful Naruto and his friend Sonic was their to help." She said. Sakura's eyes just widened at this.

Naruto,Sonic, and Tails were walking along the insect grounds. The whole area was covered with bugs of all kinds. Naruto went one way with an emerald, and Sonic and Tails went another way with the other. Naruto had placed a camouflage tag on the X-Tornado so it would look like a rock and so it wouldn't attract attention.

the three met up and had a lunch break with some food they got from Sasame as a reward. Just then Naruto had heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw team 8 and Kurenai. the genjutsu expert looked very tired and like she'd busted her way out of the hospital. "Shino are you sure the bikkochu beetle is around here?" Kiba asked. "Positive" Shino answered. Naruto got out of their in fear that Akamaru would smell him.

Three days later

Neither team had found what they were looking for. Naruto had noticed that three Rock village ninjas were searching for the beetle too. Naruto and the gang were about to call it quits when Sonic's friend/rival knuckles came out holding the emerald. " Knux you've done it again." Sonic said with a smile. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN??!!!" Knuckles shouted. "Loud, aren't you?" Naruto asked. Just then they heard Hinata scream. The trio turned quartet dashed towards the noise only to see Eggman and the rock ninjas had captured team 8 with a robotic beetle. Knuckles charged fist first at the robot. Eggman turned and saw the three emeralds. "Oh joy." He said happily." Buzz Bug attack." The bettle's legs folded in and a buzz saw emerged from the base at it charged at our heroes.

Naruto activated chaos control to successfully get them to safety. Tails was away and the three powerful warriors were a few feet above the robot. Knuckles dove down fist first, Sonic did a spin dash, and Naruto preformed a Rasengan all three aiming robot was desrtoyted and the shock wave sent Eggman packing, the rock ninjas flying and team 8 was blown away.

When Hinata woke up the remaining members of team 8 had obtained the bikochu and were going to find Sasuke, but she could've sworn Naruto and three weird creatures saved them. the quartet in question were riding in the X-tornado ans were flying near bird county.

* * *

chapter three is all wrapped up, please review for me. next chapter i'll have Shadow show up


	4. Chapter 4: the cursed warrior and SB

Naruto and Sonic: The Beginning Chapter 4: the cursed warrior and SpectraBlade

I don't own anything

" So you mean to tell me that our favorite blond haired idiot is traveling around the shinobi nations for some weird gems?" Tsunade asked Kurenai. "Yes Hinata claimed Naruto and three odd creatures stopped this Dr. Eggman." Just then their was a knock at the door. Team Gai had shown up after successfully stopping Raiga. "Lady Tsunade, we found this gem wile fighting Raiga." Lee said handing here the jewel. it was one of the emeralds Naruto was after.

The ninja in question wasn't having a good day, he and the others were tracking down a mysterious ghost in hopes of finding the chaos emerald. Sonic kept sonic spinning it but with little effect. Naruto had reason to believe that the head of the guards lord Koumei had something to do with it. Lord Mosho the head priest and lord sagi the feudal lord agreed the same. Naruto had used chaos control to find the cursed warrior but the ghost disappeared.  
With the help of their new friend, Shishima, the discovered that the emerald was in an old temple, and Koumei was given the death sentence. the quartet headed in and to their surprise the cursed warrior met up with them and fought them hard. Only to discover that it was lord Sagi, who wanted revenge for the death of his sister toki, and his father. he willing would give them the emerald if, they helped stop mousou. the gang agreed and decided to kick Mousou's can. Sagi tripped on his way out and revealed he was actually Toki, she explained that Sagi wanted her to take over. Naruto, Sonic, and Knuckles were on their way to stop Mousou when they heard a weird sound. "EGGMAN" the three said in unison. Eggman had brought a giant robot version of the cursed warrior with Toki in his hand. Naruto activated chaos control, and got Toki out of their. Knuckles was about to join sonic when he turned and saw some wandering ninjas aiding eggman, Knuckle's then started punching everyone. "This must be what Mousou was planning" Naruto said. Sonic then spin dashed the robot in the chest and the monster was gone. "Spectrablade no!!!" Eggman shouted. he ran away after that. While the gang was celebrating, a mysterious black hedgehog looked down at Naruto with content." How did that ignorant fool learn chaos control?" he asked.

* * *

here's chapter 4 for you, do me a favor and vote on naruto's chaos emerald mode. if he don't get one, he get's chaos as a pet


	5. Chapter 5: Sea Monster Showdown

Naruto and Sonic: the beginning Chapter 4: Sea Monster Showdown

"Move you big blue baby!!" Naruto screamed. the gang had detected an emerald near sea county. Sonics inability to swim wasn't helping much. " Maybe i can help you guys." They heard a voice, followed by a scream:"SONIC!!!". "AMY" Sonic shouted. Naruto turned and saw a hedgehog who reminded him of one Sakura, with a girl who was covered in bandages. "My name's Isarabi." WE found your emerald but it's stuck." Knuckles and Isarabi dove down to find it while Naruto and Tails tried to pry Amy off Sonic. A mysterious Tidal wave emerged from no where, and Eggman arrived with a giant robot that looked like a shark with Crab Claws and a cannon on his back." Shark Blitz attack." the bald ego maniac shouted. Another monster appeared, and a mysterious man appeared on its head. The two sea beast then duked it out. Naruto, Sonic, Amy and Tails went to go pick Knux and Isarabi up when they saw their new friend with Fish like features. " Orrochimaru turned me into this, i have been hated by my whole village for it." Naruto wrapped his arm around her and simply said." Story of my life." With the emerald in hand Tails turned the X-tornado into battle mode and took out both monsters, while using Sonic as a saying their goodbyes, Naruto noticed that the last emerald was glowing Northeast of the land of lightning, but their wasn't anything on the map. the gang headed their anyways, unaware of a black and red hedgehog eyeing Naruto.

Anko was furious, Naruto had completed the mission she, Ino, and Shino was suppose to complete. She wanted Naruto's head. "NARRUTTOOO!!!!"

* * *

Chapter 5 wrapped up, i'm not saying where the next emerald is, cuz it's going to be a suprise.


	6. Chapter 6: meeting mom and Dad

Naruto and Sonic: the beginning Chapter 6: Meeting Mom and Dad

Naruto was fast asleep in the X-Tornado. He dreamed about what would happen if they'd believed him about not pulling those he realized if he didn't get banished, he might not have met Sonic. He was shaken up because the X-Tornado was under attack. Eggman had a new airship which he called the Egg-Citadel. it was huge with four thruster extended out in an x formation. a long loading deck, and a huge command center. ( Authors Note: Basically it's a cross with the Egg Fleet from Sonic Heroes, and the Egg Fort 2 from Sonic X). Tails tried to out maneuver Eggman, but with little effect. Then, a huge stream of water gushed out at the Egg Citadel. The 5 heroes looked down and saw an island that looked like it was in the middle of an enormous whirlpool. The X-Tornado had taken some damage so Tails decided to land. When they arrived, Naruto noticed a sign saying the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Sonic and Naruto went ahead while Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were trying to repair the jet. the village was full of people all kinds. Sonic was still upset he had to go around in Naruto's backpack. they bumped into someone while they were in the market area. the looked up at the woman with red hair, green eyes and wearing a black dress. She had tears swelling up. " N-Naruto!!" She grabbed the orange ninja, and pulled him into a tight hug. it was so tight Sonic was about to pop right out of the backpack. "Mom?" Naruto asked. She nodded. Naruto and his new friends were joining his mom, Kushina, and Dad, Minato/ the 4th Hokage. After introductions were made, Naruto wanted answers. Minato scratched the back of his head. " We wanted to help rebuild this village, we were going to bring you along, but Danzo told us you had died after the fox attack.'Kushina then came along with something, the Chaos Emerald. " I've got a few friends who helped me find this." a loud set of pops were heard an a certain grey haired pervert appeared. " Rejoice for i Jir-" jiraya was cut off as Kushina and Amy hammered him into the table. "Jiraya sensei, good to see you again." Minato said. " Oh Naruto , you're banishment was lifted, we found the real culprit after you left, and we found an emerald like what you had"  
The gang and Naruto's parents hoped in the newly designed 12 seater, XTornado 2.0. they raced off to Konoha with Eggman already there. The leaf village was in a bigger crisis than the fox attack. the XTornado 2.0 was on the scene with Sonic and Minato close behind. Tsunade saw Naruto and gave him the last emerald. Furious at this, Eggman turned the Egg Citadel into the massive Egg Turbine Emperor. it was a 40 foot monster with a jet powered lance, shield, and huge cannons for shoulders. Sonic charged right at him and was knocked out on the spot. The emeralds began to glow and Naruto just closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Sorry, i forgot to put the poll on my page. it's on now so please vote, and review


	7. Chapter 7: Chaos control Showdown

Naruto and Sonic: the beginning Chapter 7: Chaos Control Showdown.

I don't own anything

Naruto and Sonic were about to merge with the chaos emeralds when they were knocked back by the Anbu Root.

The legion of Danzo's worshipers were about to attack when they hear the words:"Pschic Control!!" The Root was lifted high, then someone kicked them hard.

Sonic before blacking out smiled and said, "Silver, Rouge."

Sure enough a silver hedgehog, and a white bat appeared to the aid of our heroes.

Naruto grabbed an emerald, used Chaos Control to send the Egg Turbine Emperor far away. While the heroes and ninjas celebrated, a black hedgehog glared at Naruto with more malice than any villager.

Two weeks later

Naruto had been reinstated as a leaf ninja as well as his new friends. Tails had been given his own garage/lab a few blocks from Naruto's house. Minato and Kushina had moved into Naruto's house after the fiasco with Eggman.

Danzo had been arrested for the crimes against the village for life, and the Root was no more.

As a safety precaution, Tsunade had the Emeralds lock up, though one disappeared.

Naruto was walking along when he heard Kiba and Shino calling his name. " Naruto Hinata's gone." Naruto went to go ask Sonic for help as he was released from the hospital the day before. When he got home he found a note on the table which read:

Naruto Uzamaki-Namikaze,

I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life form. Over the past Several weeks I've observed you're performance with Chaos Control.  
I henceforth challenge you to a Chaos Control at the valley of the end at 8 PM, alone If you refuse, the the Hyugga girl dies

Naruto ran immediately to Tsunade.  
Tsunade read the note and showed it to her other guest, Rouge. "Who's this Shadow guy?"

"50 years ago Egg man's grandpa, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, had created the ultimate life form: Project Shadow. He's as fast as Sonic, and a Master of Chaos Control." Rouge answered.

With an emerald in hand, Naruto, Sonic, Tails, Kurenai, Minato, and Kushina were heading off to the VoTE.

As he said in his letter, Shadow showed at 8. "Alright Shadow, where's Hinata!!" Naruto Demanded. Unknown to the group, Sakura was hiding in the bushes.

Shadow then threw a tied Hinata at Naruto and Charged at him. the two activated Chaos Control simultaneously. "You fool, you really think you can stop me?" Shadow said angrily. "I thought Sasuke was bad" Naruto thought.

The two Chaos Control wielders charged at one another until Sakura came out of her hinding place and shouted "STOP!!"

Shadow turned to yell at her, and froze. "It can't be" he thought. At that moment the Egg Citadel returned with a frozen Eggman. " I c-c-can't believe that brrrrrat sent us to the ar-ar-ar-tic c-c-c-circle." Eggman shivered. He then launched attacks on the Valley, and Shadow then grabbed Sakura and activated chaos control.  
the same thought was on all the leaf village ninja;s mind's "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!???"

* * *

Chapter 7 is done. to those who review, guess why Shadow took Sakura


	8. Chapter 8: Unusual Likeness

Naruto and Sonic: The Beginning Chapter 8: Unusual Likeness

Shadow just stared at the girl he'd just rescued.

She looked almost like Maria. But her hair was pink, and eyes were blue. She looked like his old friend. Is that the reason He saved her.

Shadow looked around. He was in the remains of the Space Colony ARK, Maria's quarters to be exact. Shadow looked at the picture of Maria and him 50 years ago. He then noticed something on his face he never saw their before, tears. he then dashed out to the observation deck

Sakura woke up, she sat up in the bed she was in and looked around. The place ooked high-tech, yet very old. It had some battle scars about. She then got up and looked around. Sakura passed the closet and saw an elegant blue dress. True it looked old, but still, it was elegant.

She then saw a picture that had Naruto's strange opponent, and a girl about her age, that looked almost just like her. She then walked out of the room in hope of some answers.

Sakura then reached an observation deck, where the night shined beautifully. She looked and saw Shadow, starring up into the sky. "Beautiful night isn't it?" She asked. Shadow froze and turned. " I know why you saved me, you've mistaken me for your old friend." "Maria, her name was Maria." Shadow said.

Sonic, Minato, and Tails spread across the whole area, in hopes of finding Sakura before Egg man could. Since She was with Shadow, and Shadow had the last Emerald, they needed to act fast. Ever tracker they had mobilized and spreaded out. " Hang on Sakura." Naruto thought.

* * *

Chapter 8 is finito. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9: the final battle

Naruto and Sonic: The beginning Chapter 9: the final battle

Naruto, Sonic, and Silver were running around frantically. It had been three days, and Sakura still wasn't found. Even with the chaos emeralds they still couldn't find her. just then they heard Sakura screaming. She was being pulled by Shadow, with the Egg Turbine Emperor not too far behind. "Shadow, over here." Naruto Shouted. "My psychic powers won't work here." s growled. "One shot left then." Sonic said with a smile.

Naruto, Sonic, Silver and Shadow put their hands in the center. the emeralds began to glow more powerful than ever. The three hedgehogs began to glow, they were gold, and their hair was incredibly spikey. Shadow still had the red stripe from his head. Naruto then began to grow, he got long claws, fangs, blood red eyes. When his transformation was complete, he looked like the nine tailed fox, only in a gold color. the four warriors took their positions. Naruto dug his newly developed fangs into the egg turbine emperor. Sonic and the hedgehogs charged forward at the mechanical monster. All attacks had little effects. "Taste my cannons, you meddlesome fools." Eggman shot three huge beams at our heroes, knocking them back.

Naruto stood up, and launched a huge beam, the doctor matched his beams equally. but the hedgehogs majorly dented him, damaging the ETE. the three flee around him in a circle, and created a tornado. Naruto lashed his tails at the machine. Eggman regained control after barfing, and threw a giant javelin at Naruto. The kid turned fox used his new tails to catch and return. the javelin was stuck in the ETE chest and it exploded, sending Eggman to the stars.

"WE WIN!!!" Naruto shouted. He looked around, and he was in the hospital. In the hall, he could make out that Tsunade and Shizune were talking about the failed Sasuke retrieval mission. "Guess it means it was all some messed up dream." He though. Naruto felt something under his covers. It was a ring like the one Sonic used, and a note with to it.

_Hey Naruto, According to Knuckles, the chaos emeralds, and your nine tailed mojo reset everything. We found out that Eggman found a way to your world, and the emeralds spread everywhere. I'm thanking you for helping out. We're back home, and Whirlpool's still a mess for some reason.  
Hope to see you again someday_

_Signed, the worlds fastest hedgehog, and you're best friend Sonic the Hedgehog._

Naruto laughed, and hid the note under his pillow.

THE END

* * *

Enjoy the final chapter, here's a sneek peak at the sequel

it's been two and a half years since Naruto's seen sonic. Eggman's broken free, and this time he's not alone. Metal sonic goes on a downloading rampage, getting the greatest ninja technique's of all. Including:

the akastik data

the curse mark data from Sasuke

the first Hokage data from Yamato

the power from Jiraya

the healing abilities from Tsunade

the jutsu's from Old Snake break

taijutsu from Lee

Ino's mind powers

Shikamaru's strategy

Kakashi's Sharrigan skills

Genjutsu from Kurenai

With the Jinnkurriki unaffected by this, Naruto has to find Sonic, the emeralds, and rally a team to stop Metal sonic, before the Shinobi Nations become the New Eggman Land in: Naruto and Sonic: Revenge of Metal Sonic


End file.
